Reconciliándose Con El Pasado
by pablo5280
Summary: Después de 12 años fuera de Inglaterra, Harry regresa a su hogar con solo un mes de vida y un favor que pedirles a Ron y Hermione. Primera Parte de una trilogía de One Shots


Reconciliándose Con El Pasado  
  
"Mamá, despierta." Dijo una niña de 8 años a su madre que dormía junto a su marido.  
  
"María, ¿qué sucede? Son las 4 de la mañana." Dijo la mujer, Hermione Granger, medio dormida viendo el reloj.  
  
"Alguien está golpeando la puerta." Dijo la niña, abrazando un oso de peluche.  
  
"Ron, despierta." Sacudió Hermione a su esposo y mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hermione, es temprano!" Dijo el pelirrojo viendo el reloj.  
  
"Alguien golpea la puerta. Toma tu varita y baja conmigo." Instruyó la mujer, mientras enviaba a su hija a su habitación.  
  
Ambos bajaron con sus varitas en la mano y escucharon los golpes a la puerta. Aunque eran no muy fuertes, eran algo persistentes. Hermione le hizo una seña a Ron antes de abrir.  
  
"Sea quien sea usted, debería saber que es la casa de un Auror del Ministerio y puede ser arrestado." Advirtió Ron a quien golpeaba. El extraño solo golpeaba.  
  
"¿Quien es que golpea a esta hora?" Preguntó Molly, quien bajó al escuchar los golpes a la puerta. La madre de Ron estaba esa noche allí para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su nieta que sería la mañana siguiente.  
  
"Varitas listas." Instruyó Ron antes de indicarle a Hermione que abra.  
  
"Veo que sigues teniendo el sueño tan pesado como en Hogwarts, Ron. Baja la varita, no soy un enemigo." Dijo el extraño antes de bajarse la capucha que cubría su cabeza para revelar la cara de...  
  
"¿¿¿HARRY???" Preguntaron los adultos al mismo tiempo al ver la cara del extraño.  
  
"Veo que aún me recuerdan." Comentó Harry antes de preguntar: "¿Podemos pasar o nos dejarán aquí toda la noche?"  
  
"¿Con quien estás?" Preguntó Hermione sin contestar a la pregunta.  
  
"Ven." Dijo Harry a alguien que apareció unos momentos más tarde. Era una niña de 8 o 9 años, con el pelo negro igual que Harry y los ojos igual que él también.  
  
"Ella es mi hija Laura." Presentó el antes Niño-Que-Vivió a la niña.  
  
"Pasen." Comunicó Molly dejándolos entrar y abrazando a quien consideró un hijo por tantos años.  
  
"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Dijo Ron en tono duro al ver a su amigo.  
  
"Lo sé, Ron, lo sé. Han sido casi 12 años." Contestó el hombre de ojos verdes sacudiendo la mano del pelirrojo. Cuando se giró a Hermione esta le pegó un cachetazo.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreviste a irte sin decir adiós? ¿Tan poco representábamos para ti?" Preguntó la mujer casi llorando antes de abrazarlo.  
  
"Sra. Weasley, ¿puede acostar a Laura en alguna cama mientras hablo con ellos? Si quiere, puede venir después." Pidió Harry a Molly mirando a Ron con una mirada que decía 'Necesito hablar con Ustedes ya.'  
  
"La acostaré en la habitación de los invitados antes de hacer café." Indicó la madre de Ron antes de llevarse a Laura del cuarto.  
  
"Sígueme." Indicó el pelirrojo guiando a su amigo y a su esposa a una biblioteca privada.  
  
"¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? Creí que nos merecíamos eso!" Gritó Ron tan pronto como había cerrado las puertas de la Biblioteca.  
  
Hacía 12 años, poco después de la graduación del trío y de la derrota de Voldemort a manos de Harry, el Niño-Que-Vivió habían abandonado Inglaterra sin decirle adiós a nadie.  
  
Muchos creían que su abandono se debía a una fuerte discusión que el entonces adolescente había mantenido con Remus Lupin días antes de su marcha. Aunque nadie sabía exactamente que se habían dicho esa noche, lo cierto era que los dos se habían dicho cosas imperdonables el uno al otro y la amistad que los había unido se había roto para siempre. El simple nombre de Harry a Remus, causaba problemas y una mirada de intenso odio en el licántropo. Aparte de eso, nadie podía encontrar otra razón para la acción del joven.  
  
"Después de mi pelea con Remus," Comenzó Harry sentándose en una silla, mientras Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo, "me encontré con Dumbledore la noche anterior a que me fuera. Estaba tratando de convencerme de algo que ya ni me acuerdo.  
  
"El problema fue que yo estaba borracho y aún estaba enojado por lo de Remus, y solté todo mi enojo contra Dumbledore esa noche. Las cosas que nos dijimos fueron peores que las que nos dijimos con Remus. Ese día las cosas se quebraron para siempre.  
  
"Cuando me recuperé de mi resaca, decidí que no quería quedarme más acá. Ustedes dos eran lo único que quedaba y tenía miedo de que si seguía, haría algo parecido a lo que hecho con Remus y Dumbledore con ustedes dos. Una despedida hubiera traído una discusión, que no deseaba mantener. Por eso me fui como lo hice."  
  
"Podrías habernos escrito una carta!" Gritó Hermione.  
  
"¿Diciendo qué? Si no me atrevía a hacerlo cara a cara, menos en una carta. No soy así." Dijo Harry a sus amigos.  
  
"¿A que has vuelto y por cuanto tiempo antes de irte de nuevo, Harry?" Preguntó Ron seriamente.  
  
"No más de 5 semanas." Contestó Harry la segunda pregunta, no así la primera.  
  
"¿Por qué has vuelto por tan poco tiempo?" Preguntó Hermione con más insistencia.  
  
"En el verano anterior a nuestro último año, los 3 hicimos un juramento. Si alguno de nosotros tenía un grave problema, acudiría siempre a los otros. ¿Lo recuerdan?" Interrogó Harry levantándose de su silla y yendo a la ventana a mirar hacia fuera.  
  
"No has contestado a que has vuelto ni porque mencionas el juramento, que no hemos olvidado por cierto." Respondió Ron seriamente.  
  
"Laura." Dijo Harry escuetamente.  
  
"¿Ella es la razón de tu retorno o de la mención del juramento?" Inquirió Hermione confundida.  
  
"Ambas." Dijo Harry antes de decir la frase que cambiaría todo: "Me quedan 5 semanas de vida. Tengo una enfermedad terminal para la que no existe una cura."  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo shockeados por esas palabras.  
  
"Me la detectaron hace un año y medio. He hecho tratamientos en todo el mundo. Mágicos o Muggles por igual. Todo falló. Me estoy muriendo y no hay nada que pueda hacer por evitarlo." Dijo Harry conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
"Oh Dios mío, Harry!" Exclamó Hermione abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Eso venció las defensas de Harry que comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga, que no se lo quitó por un rato.  
  
"Vine porque no quiero que mi hija acabe en un Orfanato. Por eso mencioné ese juramento. Los necesito más que nunca en toda mi vida." Dijo el hombre de ojos esmeralda a sus dos amigos cuando él y Hermione se terminaron de abrazar. Ron se mantuvo al margen, aunque deseaba hacer lo mismo.  
  
"Sé que les pido mucho, pero si no lo hacen, no usen mi marcha como la razón para negarse. Laura no tiene nada que ver en eso. Si se quieren vengar, háganlo conmigo no con ella. Me arrepiento de no haberles dicho adiós cuando me fui, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado.  
  
"Por la amistad que nos unió por esos 7 maravillosos años, por la confianza ciega que tuve en ustedes, por ser los únicos por quienes hubiera dado mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces, les ruego, imploro y suplico, que me ayuden en esto. Si ustedes no la adoptan, ella irá a un Orfanato. Son mi último recurso." Pidió Harry a sus amigos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no intentó detener.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ambos mantenían cierto enojo y rencor con Harry por su marcha, pero veían que su amigo estaba desesperado. Los dos sabían que él solo pedía ayuda cuando sus problemas estaban más lejos de cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer. Ese pedido se los demostraba.  
  
Dejando los sentimientos de rencor a un lado para siempre, Ron asintió a su esposa, sabiendo que ella nunca le negaría un favor a Harry, cosa que él tampoco haría bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
  
"Puedes contar con nosotros en esta. Por supuesto que puede quedarse con nosotros, Harry. Y no necesitas un juramento para pedirnos un favor así ni ahora ni nunca." Informó Hermione con total seriedad.  
  
"Gracias. No saben cuanto significa esto." Dijo Harry abrazándolos antes de bostezar descomunalmente.  
  
"Perdón, hace unos días que no duermo." Explicó el ex-Buscador de Gryffindor antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde hay una cama?"  
  
"Te llevaré a la que está al lado de la Laura." Dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla y acompañándolo a su dormitorio.  
  
"Mira que mañana vienen todos los Weasley. Es el cumpleaños de María. Si querías retrasar la reunión llegaste un mal día." Dijo Hermione medio bromeando mientras entraban en la habitación de la niña a revisarla antes de ir al otro.  
  
"Podré sobrevivir a eso." Se rió Harry antes de acostarse y dormirse inmediatamente.  
  
=====  
  
Durante la mañana del siguiente día, Laura bajó a desayunar muy temprano. Tanto que solo estaban despiertos Hermione y Molly preparando los detalles de la fiesta.  
  
"¿Madrugadora?" Preguntó Hermione sirviéndola algo de desayunar.  
  
"Tengo los genes de mis padres en eso. Los dos se despertaban bastante temprano." Dijo Laura simplemente.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió con tu madre?" Quiso saber Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
"Falleció en un accidente de auto hace dos años. En 2 meses se cumplen 3 años." Informó Laura con un tono de melancolía.  
  
"Perdón si te entristecí con eso. No era mi intención." Se disculpó la antigua Premio Anual notando el tono de voz.  
  
"La extraño a veces. Recordar eso no me molesta, solo no es lo que más me gusta recordar de ella." Explicó la niña restándole importancia al incidente.  
  
"¿Cómo anda la del cumpleaños?" Preguntó Molly cuando María bajó a la cocina aún medio dormida y bostezando vistiendo su pijama.  
  
"Hola abuela." Saludó María a Molly antes de hacerlo con su madre. Al ver a Laura, se presentó: "Soy María Weasley, ¿cómo te llamas?"  
  
"Laura Potter." Se presentó a si mismo la hija de Harry dándole la mano a María y decirle feliz cumpleaños.  
  
"¿Eres pariente de Harry Potter?" Preguntó María con sorpresa.  
  
"Soy su padre." Dijo Harry bajando a desayunar y saludar a las dos niñas y las dos mujeres.  
  
"¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntó Molly a Harry sirviéndole desayuno.  
  
"Hacía bastante que no dormía así de bien" Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
"¿Qué harás hoy?" Preguntó Hermione a Harry mientras Laura y María se fueron a jugar con los juguetes de la pelirroja.  
  
"Debo hablar con Dumbledore y tratar de reparar algo del daño causado esa noche. Es una de mis cuentas pendientes." Contestó Harry antes de pedirle a Hermione y Molly que cuiden a Laura mientras él no estaba, e ir a Hogwarts usando la Red Flu.  
  
=====  
  
La Oficina de Dumbledore estaba tal cual Harry la recordaba. Nada había cambiado en ella. Fawkes lo saludó con una nota al verlo y reconocerlo. El ex-estudiante se acercó a acariciar al ave mientras esperaba al Director a que llegara del desayuno probablemente.  
  
"Veo que aún te reconoce." Comentó Albus al entrar en la Oficina con Minerva y ver la escena, sin que Harry los escuchara.  
  
"Veo que usted también lo hace. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Profesores." Saludó Harry cortésmente a sus ex Director y Jefa de Casa, mientras se sentaban los tres en unas silla que Albus hizo aparecer.  
  
"Casi 12 años para ser exacto, Harry." Comentó Minerva con un abrazo que su antiguo estudiante devolvió.  
  
"Se te ha extrañado." Dijo Dumbledore haciendo a un lado la pelea que motivó el alejamiento del hombre que estaba en su Oficina.  
  
"También extrañé muchas cosas." Comentó Harry haciendo lo mismo que su antiguo mentor.  
  
"¿Cuándo llegaste?" Preguntó Minerva ignorante de todo el asunto, al igual que todos excepto ellos dos.  
  
"Hoy a las 4 de la mañana llegué a la casa de Ron y Hermione. Estoy parando allí de momento."  
  
"¿Cuánto te quedarás?" Quiso saber Albus.  
  
"Más o menos, 5 semanas. No más de eso." Contestó el adulto.  
  
"¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?" Preguntó McGonagall confundida.  
  
"Es lo que me queda de vida antes que me mate la enfermedad que tengo." Dijo Harry tirando la bomba en la Oficina.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntaron los dos Profesores shockeados.  
  
"Me detectaron una rara forma de cáncer hace más de un año. No tiene cura. Me muero. Y nada lo evitará." Comentó el Niño-Que-Vivió, acariciando de nuevo a Fawkes buscando confort en el ave.  
  
"¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?" Preguntó Minerva sin salir del shock.  
  
"Traté con la quimioterapia, medicinas alternativas, curas experimentales, todo. Nada funcionó. Ni en el mundo Muggle ni en el Mágico." Informó Harry sentándose de nuevo en la silla.  
  
"No sé que decir." Comentó Albus sin palabras.  
  
"No hay nada que decir. Volví para arreglar algunas cuentas de mi pasado y asegurarme que Laura no termine en un Orfanato."  
  
"¿Quién es Laura?" Preguntó Minerva confundida.  
  
"Mi hija de 9 años. En dos años se convertirá en su pesadilla, se los aseguro. Tiene la mente brillante de mi madre, lo bromista de mi padre, la sed de conocimiento de mi esposa y mi habilidad para meterse en problemas. Una mezcla explosiva." Se rió Harry sacando una billetera y mostrando una foto.  
  
En ella estaban, Harry con una bebé y una mujer rubia de pelo largo. La foto había sido sacado en un parque Muggle y los tres sonreían a la cámara llenos de vida.  
  
"Anabella murió hace 3 años en un accidente de auto." Informó Harry guardando la foto y la billetera de nuevo en su bolsillo.  
  
"Era hermosa." Comentó la Jefa de Gryffindor al ver a la esposa de su antiguo estudiante. Harry asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Profesora, ¿nos permite hablar a solas?" Pidió Harry cortésmente señalando a Albus.  
  
"Por supuesto." Dijo Minerva, viendo que estorbaba en ese momento. Antes de salir dijo: "Espero verte más seguido estas 5 semanas, Harry." Dicho esto, abandonó la Oficina dejando solos a Harry y Dumbledore.  
  
"Hubiera preferido vernos en otras circunstancias." Comenzó Albus cuando estaban solos.  
  
"Yo también." Comentó Harry antes de hablar:  
  
"Los dos sabemos lo que pasó hace 12 años y le agradezco no haberle contado eso a nadie.  
  
"Esa noche estaba borracho, por eso dije lo que dije, solté todo lo que había guardado por mucho tiempo. Sé que no es excusa para lo que dije, pero en ese momento pensaba todo lo que dije esa noche. Y todavía pienso lo mismo con una parte de eso.  
  
"Ni Usted ni yo podemos cambiar el pasado o lo que dijimos o hicimos. Esa charla es una de las cosas de las que más me he arrepentido en mi vida. En otras circunstancias, esa hubiera sido solo una discusión más de las tantas que tuvimos.  
  
"En un mes, dejo de vivir. No me quiero ir sabiendo que ni usted ni yo podremos rehacer la relación que una vez tuvimos. Nada será lo mismo, lo sé. Pero al menos quiero hacer las paces en esto." Dijo Harry antes de estirar la mano y decir: "¿Sin resentimientos?"  
  
"Sin resentimientos." Aseguró el anciano mago estrechando la mano. Cuando se separaron, fue Albus el que habló:  
  
"Sé que tenías razón en gran parte de lo que dijiste esa noche. Gran parte de tus sufrimientos fueron por mi culpa, nunca lo negué antes y no lo haré ahora.  
  
"Muchas de mis decisiones, podrían haber sido distintas, pero en ese momento las creí correctas. El tiempo me demostró que estaba equivocado.  
  
"Lo que más me dolió, no fueron tus palabras, sino el haberme dado cuenta en ese momento todos mis errores. El último provocó tu alejamiento por 12 años, cosa que lamento.  
  
"Sé que en estas 5 semanas, no podremos rehacer la relación como la que tuvimos, pero intentaré hacerlo. Si no lo logro contigo, espero al menos hacerlo con Laura cuando comience la Escuela."  
  
"Aprecio eso." Dijo Harry antes que la puerta de la Oficina se abriera y entrara Fudge, quien aún era el Ministro de la Magia, cosa que Harry no entendía como era eso posible, junto a Percy y Minerva que los miraba a los dos furiosos.  
  
"Eso era lo que más extrañaba de usted, Profesora, la expresión que ponía cuando se enfurecía." Bromeó Harry antes de ir a la chimenea para usarla, mientras Percy y Fudge lo miraban sorprendidos por su presencia.  
  
"¿Cuántas veces viste esa expresión?" Preguntó Albus divertido.  
  
"Perdí la cuenta en tercero." Se rió el otrora Niño-Que-Vivió antes ir de vuelta a la casa de Hermione diciendo adiós solo a Minerva del trío.  
  
"¿Qué hace aquí?" Preguntaron Cornelius y Percy al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Vino a vernos. No sabía que hubiera algo de malo en eso." Contestó Minerva en tono duro dejando a Albus para que lidie con ellos solo.  
  
=====  
  
Esa noche en la fiesta del cumpleaños de María, todos se sorprendieron de ver a Harry de vuelta en Inglaterra. Harry no contestó demasiadas cosas, solo lo necesario, aunque saludó a todos los que se acercaron a hacerlo.  
  
El momento más tenso de la noche fue cuando Remus llegó con su esposa Tonks y el hijo de ambos, James, que tenía la misma edad que Laura y María.  
  
"Remus, hoy no. Espera otro día para pelear con él." Advirtió Ron al antiguo Profesor de Defensa cuando Harry y Remus se vieron, desde lejos, sin acercarse o amagar con hacerlo.  
  
"¿Cuándo llegó?" Preguntó Remus al pelirrojo.  
  
"Hoy a las 4 de la mañana." Respondió Ron antes de reiterar su advertencia: "Hoy no peleen. Es una fiesta de cumpleaños, no el momento para sacar viejos problemas."  
  
"¿Quién es la niña que está con él?" Preguntó Tonks viendo a Harry hablar con Laura.  
  
"Esa es Laura su hija." Contestó el pelirrojo antes de que Hermione lo llamara.  
  
"Tonks, ¿cómo estás? Es un placer verte." Dijo Harry a la Auror saludándola.  
  
"Muy bien, gracias, Harry. Te ves bien." Comentó Tonks devolviendo el saludo.  
  
"Laura, te presento a Tonks, una vieja amiga y compañera de batallas en la guerra contra Voldemort. Le debo la vida al menos media docena de veces." Presentó Harry a la Auror antes su hija, antes de decirle a Tonks: "Nymphadora, esta es mi hija Laura."  
  
"Todavía odio ese nombre para tu conocimiento." Comentó Tonks a Harry en un susurro antes de saludar a la niña.  
  
En toda esta charla, Remus se había mantenido en silencio, no interviniendo en absoluto. Prefería las cosas de esa manera. La discusión con Harry antes de su marcha, aún estaba muy fija en su memoria.  
  
"¿Podemos hablar?" Pidió Harry a Remus seriamente.  
  
"¿Sobre qué? Nos dijimos todo hace 12 años." Contestó Remus en tono duro.  
  
"Hay algo que debo hablar contigo. Si no lo hacemos, nos arrepentiremos los dos." Dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
"Vamos a la Biblioteca de Ron." Asintió Remus liderando el camino hasta allí.  
  
"Te escucho." Dijo el licántropo luego de cerrar las puertas y sentándose al igual que Harry.  
  
"Me muero. Me quedan solo 5 semanas de vida." Dijo Harry dando la noticia, que equivalía a lanzar una bomba, por tercera vez en menos de 24 horas.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó Remus shockeado completamente con esas palabras.  
  
"Cáncer terminal. No hay cura." Especificó Harry la enfermedad que tenía.  
  
"¿Por eso volviste a Inglaterra?" Fue lo primero que Remus pudo preguntar aún saliendo del shock.  
  
"Para morir en mi tierra y ser enterrado junto a mis padres. Además debía asegurarme el futuro de Laura." Explicó Harry.  
  
"¿Ron y Hermione la adoptarán?" Quiso saber el licántropo.  
  
"Se los pedí esta madrugada. Me dijeron que sí. No sé que hubiera pasado si se negaban." Se sinceró el ex-Buscador, antes de decir lo que tenía que decirle a su antiguo Profesor:  
  
"Remus, sé que muchos te han considerado la razón de mi marcha por la discusión que tuvimos. Déjame asegurarte que no lo fuiste. Dos días después tuve otra pelea con Dumbledore, solo que fue 10 veces peor que la nuestra. Esa fue la razón de que me marchara.  
  
"Muchas de las cosas que nos dijimos esa noche tú y yo, venían de asuntos nunca resueltos por una u otra razón entre nosotros." Dijo Harry hablando con total seriedad.  
  
"Mi principal problema fue que nunca me dejaste acerca a ti. Siempre me rechazaste." Replicó Remus.  
  
"Sabes porque te rechacé, Remus. Intentabas tomar un lugar para el que ya era tarde. Solo te acercaste a mí de una manera más profunda luego de lo de Sirius. Si hubieras querido realmente acercarte más, deberías haberlo hecho en tercero o antes de Hogwarts. Lo intentaste muy tarde para mí. Por eso nunca te dejé acercarte demasiado." Respondió Harry con tono de reproche.  
  
"¿Esa es tu excusa para todo lo que me dijiste esa noche? Me lastimaste mucho con eso, Harry." Retrucó Remus.  
  
"¿Qué crees que hiciste tú con lo que me dijiste, Remus? ¿Acaso olvidaste que me dijiste que parecía no haber entendido el sacrifico de mis padres una vez en Séptimo cuando te salvé arriesgando mi propio cuello en una guarida repleta de Mortífagos? Yo eso no me lo olvidé!" Gritó el ex- estudiante en la cara de Remus.  
  
"Sé que eso no debería haberlo dicho, pero estaba enojado contigo." Se sinceró el licántropo.  
  
"No vine a traer a flote viejos rencores y peleas. Lo dicho, dicho está, y nada borrará esas palabras ni el dolor que nos causaron a ambos. No quiero irme sabiendo que el último nexo con mis padres que aún me queda, no pudo dejar el pasado atrás e intentar olvidar eso y rearmar una amistad. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que sientes lo mismo, Remus. Intentémoslo de nuevo." Propuso Harry extendiendo su mano en señal de tratar de recuperar la amistad.  
  
"No sé si pueda olvidar lo que nos dijimos, pero sé puedo intentar rearmar la amistad. Como dijiste, eres mi último nexo a tus padres y a Sirius." Dijo Remus abrazando a Harry quien lo devolvió sin dudarlo.  
  
Cuando se separaron, antes de que alguno dijera algo, Harry se desplomó en el suelo desmayado. Remus se arrodilló preocupado a revisarlo mientras llamaba a Ron.  
  
"LLAMA A POPPY!" Le ordenó el Hombre Lobo al pelirrojo apenas entró y vio a Harry inconsciente en el suelo. Ron salió a toda velocidad a hacer el recado que le pidieron.  
  
"Remus, ¿qué...?" Comenzó Hermione entrando con los demás, antes de ver a su amigo inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
"Córranse todos!" Ordenó Laura entrando con una bolsa en la mano y arrodillándose ante su padre. De la bolsa sacó un frasco y tomó una pastilla que introdujo dentro de su boca, antes de darle agua para que la trague.  
  
"Tuvo una recaída. Le sucede cada 4 o 5 días. El medicamento es para contrarrestar eso y darle algo de fuerzas." Informó la niña guardando el frasco en la bolsa de nuevo.  
  
"Hay que acostarlo en algún lado. Dormirá 8 horas como mínimo." Añadió Laura a Hermione.  
  
"¿Dónde duerme?" Preguntó Remus levitando a Harry con su varita.  
  
"Sígueme." Le indicó Hermione llevando al licántropo y Laura hasta la habitación de Harry.  
  
"Pareces estar acostumbrada a esto." Comentó Remus a Laura cuando lo acostaron en su cama. La niña se acostaría a su lado.  
  
"Es mi padre. Estuve con él desde el inicio de los tratamientos y lo he ayudado en todo. Después de cierto tiempo te acostumbras." Dijo Laura acostándose también, mientras los adultos se marchaban de allí.  
  
Cuando volvieron al salón, todos los esperaban. Poppy llegó en el momento en que iban a hablar con todos. Cuando iba a ir a la habitación de Harry, Remus la detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza indicándole que no subiera.  
  
"No puedes hacer nada en esto, Poppy." Dijo Remus seriamente a la enfermera de Hogwarts.  
  
"Si se desmayó, debe pasarle algo, Remus. Si está enfermo, Poppy lo puede curar." Argumentó Arthur sorprendido por la negativa.  
  
"No se puede hacer nada por él. Harry tiene cáncer terminal. Le queda un mes de vida." Dijo Hermione a todos los presentes.  
  
"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Molly completamente shockeada, al igual que el resto.  
  
"Se está muriendo. Por eso volvió." Informó Remus seriamente.  
  
"¿No hay ninguna cura?" Preguntó Bill sin salir del estupor.  
  
"No la hay. Harry nos dijo que lo probó todo pero nada funcionó. Ni mágico ni Muggle. Su enfermedad no tiene cura." Dijo Ron recordando lo que Harry les había dicho a él y su esposa esa madrugada.  
  
"¿Qué pasará con su hija?" Preguntó Tonks de repente.  
  
"La adoptaremos nosotros. Por eso vino a vernos antes que a nadie. Nos lo pidió y no se lo pudimos negar." Informó Hermione a todos. Ya se lo habían dicho a María, que no tuvo reparos en eso. Más bien se alegró de poder tener una hermana.  
  
Antes que alguien agregara algo más, por la puerta principal entraron Fudge, Percy y alguien del Ministerio, seguidos por un furioso y enojado Dumbledore. El director en ese estado significaba una sola cosa: había que salirse de su camino antes de que descargue la furia en alguien y rezar que no fueras ese alguien.  
  
"Disculpen, ¿sus invitaciones?" Preguntó María comprando tiempo hasta que los adultos encontraran una manera de cubrir la presencia de Harry, clara razón del Ministro en la Casa.  
  
"Recuérdenme felicitarla por eso. Sacó tu inventiva para inventar excusas que compren tiempo, Ron." Comentó Bill a su hermano, entendiendo lo que su sobrina estaba haciendo.  
  
"Las mías no funcionaban, pero parece que las suyas sí lo hacen." Dijo Ron, mientras Fudge, su hermano Percy y el hombre del Ministerio mantenían una acalorada discusión con una niña de 9 años.  
  
Cuando lograron deshacerse del problema, después de 15 minutos de intensa discusión, cosa que divirtió a más de uno, Fudge y los demás se disponían a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de manera intempestiva y aparecieron 3 Oficiales de policía apuntando sus armas al Ministro y los demás del Ministerio.  
  
"Están arrestados por allanamiento de propiedad privada. Hemos recibido una denuncia de esta casa acusándolos de entrar ilegalmente." Informó uno de ellos, mientras los 3 eran arrestados, antes las miradas incrédulas de los adultos.  
  
"Esa es una salida practica para los problemas. Mandando a la cárcel a quien los causa." Dijo Laura apareciendo con un celular en la mano luego de que se llevaran a Cornelius y Compañía. Antes de volver a su habitación, dijo: "Les pediré que no hagan mucho ruido. Papá está descansando y esos momentos de paz son pocos y espaciados."  
  
Varios de los presentes al entender que había pasado estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, antes de que Hermione les dijera que se callaran para no molestar a Harry. Varios comentaban en voz baja, con tono divertido todo lo ocurrido.  
  
"Entre ella y María, les darán varios dolores de cabeza." Sentenció Fred aún riéndose en voz normal a su hermano y cuñada.  
  
"De eso no cabe duda." Comentó Ron con risa mientras continuaba la fiesta.  
  
=====  
  
Harry permaneció en cama por unos días antes de levantarse, ya recuperado de su episodio en la fiesta. Laura estaba con él todo el día por si ocurría de nuevo.  
  
Madame Pomfrey había ido varias veces a revisarlo, pero se encontró con un terco Harry que se negaba a que lo revisara o lo llevara a la enfermería.  
  
"Si me lleva allí, tengo miedo de que no salga. Me queda un mes de vida e intento disfrutarlo lo máximo posible. Yo decidiré cuando internarme. Esa será la definitiva." Dijo Harry al explicar las negativas.  
  
Unos días después de haberse levantado, Harry llevó a Laura al Callejón Diagon para hacerla conocerlo. También fue María y Hermione que tenía que comprar varias cosas, aunque Harry sabía que iba para vigilarlo.  
  
Al legar al Caldero Chorreante usando la red Flu, Harry fue rodeado por varias personas que lo reconocieron y buscaban hablar con él. Entre Tom y Hermione lograron salvarlo al ver que no estaba muy cómodo con eso.  
  
"Gracias, Tom." Agradeció Harry cuando el grupo se sentó a desayunar en una mesa privada alejada de la gente.  
  
"De nada, Sr. Potter. Bienvenido de vuelta." Saludó el dueño del Pub antes de tomar sus órdenes.  
  
"Sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, Harry." Comentó Hermione seriamente.  
  
"Lo sé, Hermione. Lo sabía al volver, pero tomé el riesgo aún así." Dijo Harry cerrando ese tema.  
  
Mientras desayunaban y hablaban de temas banales, como el año Escolar de Hogwarts donde Hermione enseñaba Aritmancia, y Harry se ponía mejor al tanto de los casamientos e hijos de los Weasley, escucharon un gran alboroto cerca de donde estaban.  
  
"Fudge nunca se rinde." Comentó Harry viendo al Ministro y levantándose de la mesa para ir a hablar con él.  
  
"¿Me parece a mí o ellos dos no se llevan bien?" Preguntó Laura a Hermione viendo a su padre y el Ministro discutir.  
  
"Se han odiado por años. En sexto los dos tenían una idea fija, sacar al otro del mundo mágico por todos los medios. Fudge trató de expulsarlo al menos 10 veces en nuestros últimos 2 años. Harry trató de sacarlo del Ministerio siempre. Ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito en su misión." Contestó Hermione viendo a Percy acercarse a ellos.  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños. El otro día no te lo pude dar." Dijo Percy dándole un paquete a su sobrina a escondidas de su Jefe.  
  
"Gracias, tío Percy." Agradeció la niña abriéndolo para encontrar un libro leyendas, el tema favorito de María.  
  
"¿Cómo está Penélope? Me sorprendió que no fuera a casa el otro día." Comentó Hermione invitando a Percy a sentarse.  
  
"Aileen estaba con fiebre y no la podía dejar sola." Informó Percy haciendo referencia a su hija más pequeña de 5 años.  
  
"¿Qué está buscando Fudge esta vez, Percy? Si busca a Harry está detrás de algo grande. Sobre todo por el odio que se han profesado desde nuestros años en la Escuela." Quiso saber Hermione viendo la discusión mantenida desde hacía un buen rato entre los dos.  
  
"Tres palabras: año de elecciones. Está buscando cualquier manera de conseguir otro mandato." Dijo Percy antes de ver a Laura y preguntarle a su cuñada quien era.  
  
"Ella es Laura, la hija de Harry y quien te mandó a ti y Fudge a la cárcel el otro día." Presentó Hermione a la niña.  
  
"No era nada contra ti, solo que mi padre debía descansar y armaban mucho alboroto." Se disculpó Laura por el encarcelamiento de Percy.  
  
"Fue divertido verlo a Cornelius tratando con policías Muggles debo decirte." Se rió el pelirrojo presentándose como el hermano de Ron y tío de María, que era su ahijada también.  
  
"Es insoportable!" Declaró Harry retornando a su silla y saludando a Percy.  
  
"Año de elecciones, Harry." Dijo simplemente Percy.  
  
"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" Pidió Harry al antiguo Premio Anual.  
  
"Si puedo hacerlo." Dijo Percy asintiendo.  
  
"Necesito una reunión con la cabeza del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Debe ser extraoficial. En otras palabras nadie excepto los más mínimos y necesarios deben saberlo. ¿Crees poder concretarla sin que Fudge se entere?" Preguntó el antiguo Buscador.  
  
"Dame un par de días. Amelia está de vacaciones hasta el lunes. En discreción, ella se lleva el premio. Además con Fudge se odian tanto como tú y él." Respondió el pelirrojo antes de despedirse diciendo que debía volver al Ministerio, y darle su bienvenida de nuevo de parte suya y se su esposa e hijos.  
  
"Vamos a conocer el callejón antes que pase algo más." Dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa con Hermione y las niñas.  
  
=====  
  
La visita los llevó por todos los negocios, donde compraron algunos libros, tanto para Hermione como para las dos niñas. Laura se compró libros de Quidditch, historia del mundo mágico, y por insistencia de Hermione y María, 'Historia de Hogwarts.'  
  
"¿Ya la torturas con eso?" Bromeó Harry a Hermione luego de salir de la librería con los libros.  
  
"Que tú y Ron nunca lo leyeran, no significa que mi hija y la tuya deban seguir esa tradición." Reprochó Hermione con tono serio.  
  
"Lo leí, solo que cuando no podía dormir en Séptimo. Era buen somnífero!" Se rió el ex-Buscador.  
  
Hermione no pudo contener la risa al ver la de su amigo. En los dos últimos años, eran raras y muy contadas las ocasiones en que lo había hecho. Ella dudaba que juntando las veces de esos dos años, alcanzarían a las 10. Verlo reír era un milagro y ese Harry que tenía enfrente, cerca de morir, era el amigo que la salvó incontables veces, el que necesitaba reír por una tontería como sus chistes. Hermione no era nadie para detener esa diversión.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la tienda de los mellizos, Harry les pidió hablar en privado sobre algo importante. Los tres se fueron a la parte trasera de la tienda donde nadie los molestaría.  
  
"¿Aún sigue en pie el contrato donde me hicieron dueño de la tercera parte de la tienda? ¿Ese que firmamos en Sexto?" Preguntó Harry seriamente a los mellizos cuando se sentaron cerca de una mesa.  
  
"Sí, incluso depositamos tus ganancias en una bóveda abierta especialmente para eso." Respondió Fred recordando el contrato que Harry mencionaba.  
  
"Quiero que mi parte sea pasada a Laura. Seguirá la cláusula de ser socio silencioso, al menos hasta que se gradúe de Hogwarts. Necesito el número de esa bóveda para pasar el dinero que aún tengo en Gringotts." Pidió Harry a los pelirrojos.  
  
"Creíamos que la habías vaciado al irte." Dijo George confundido.  
  
"Pasé todo el dinero a otra bóveda al final de Séptimo, poco antes de irme. Nadie lo sabía porque lo quería mantener en silencio." Informó Harry antes de irse a encontrar de nuevo con el grupo, luego de recibir la promesa de Fred de que lo harían de inmediato.  
  
"¿Cambió el socio silencioso de la tienda?" Preguntó Hermione al irse de la tienda a Gringotts, donde Harry iba a hacer los tramites para el traspaso de su bóveda a nombre de Laura.  
  
"Ellos no se negaron a hacerlo." Contestó Harry simplemente antes de hablar con uno de los más duendes de más alta jerarquía dentro del banco.  
  
=====  
  
Unos días más tarde a la visita al Callejón, Harry recibió una carta de Percy diciéndole que podría ver a Amelia ese martes a primera hora en su Oficina. Que lo buscara para pasar desapercibido en su Oficina.  
  
El martes, Harry, Laura y Hermione fueron al Ministerio. Harry le dijo a su amiga que la reunión era solamente para firmar los papeles de adopción de Laura de parte de Ron y Hermione. Quería tener el tema resuelto cuanto antes, así no debería preocuparse por nada más en el futuro.  
  
Al arribar, se les unieron Percy y Ron y los 5 fueron a la Oficina de Amelia, poniendo al tanto de toda la situación a Percy, que no estaba enterado ni de la enfermedad ni de la solicitud hecha a su hermano.  
  
"Bienvenida a la Familia." Felicitó Percy a quien sería en poco tiempo su nueva sobrina antes de ir a su trabajo, dejando al grupo en la puerta de la Oficina de Madame Bones. Aunque shockeado por la revelación de la enfermedad de Harry, comprendía la razón del pedido y tampoco lo sorprendió que su hermano y su cuñada aceptaran hacerlo. Los conocía demasiado para saber que no pondrían reparos al pedido de su mejor amigo, después de todo el haría lo mismo en una situación similar.  
  
"Bienvenido de vuelta a Inglaterra, Sr. Potter." Saludó Amelia invitándolos a sentarse.  
  
"Gracias, Madame Bones." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"Por lo que Percy me ha dicho, esta reunión debe permanecer en secreto, ¿es así?" Preguntó Madame Bones yendo a la razón de la reunión.  
  
"Madame Bones, nada de lo que se diga aquí, debe hacerse público." Informó Harry seriamente. Cuando Amelia asintió, Harry soltó la bomba: "Me queda solo un mes de vida."  
  
Acto seguido a esas palabras, Harry le explicó todo sobre la enfermedad y la situación con su hija. Anabella, su esposa, era hija única y sus padres habían muerto antes de que ellos se conocieran. Como Laura no tenía parientes sanguíneos de ninguno de los lados de sus padres, Harry debió acudir a sus amigos para que la adopten y que no terminara en un Orfanato. También le dijo que tanto Ron como Hermione estaban listos para la adopción y que estaban allí para hacerla legal.  
  
"Un amigo abogado hizo los papeles, solo faltan legalizarlos y firmarlos. Por eso solicité esta reunión privada." Terminó de explicar Harry dándole a Amelia unos papeles.  
  
"Esto está en orden." Comunicó Madame Bones cuando terminó de leerlos.  
  
"¿Dónde debemos firmar?" Preguntó Hermione deseosa de hacerlo.  
  
"Aquí y aquí." Indicó Amelia a los 3 adultos señalando unas líneas.  
  
"Tengo una pregunta: ¿deberé cambiarme el apellido de Potter a Weasley?" Preguntó Laura de repente.  
  
"Solo si tú lo deseas. Si quieres seguir con tu apellido, no nos opondremos." Dijo Ron luego de hablar unos minutos con su esposa.  
  
"Me quedaré con el mío entonces." Comunicó Laura luego de pensar unos minutos.  
  
"Felicitaciones. Un nuevo miembro de su familia, que ya es enorme de por sí." Felicitó Amelia a Ron y Hermione antes de preguntar: "contando a tus padres, hermanos, cuñadas, sobrinos e hijos, ¿a qué número de integrantes asciende la Familia Weasley?"  
  
"Mis padres, mis 5 hermanos, Ginny y yo somos 9. Ginny y Neville tienen a Kevin. Hermione y yo tenemos a Laura y María. Percy y Penélope tienen a Aileen, Alexander y Verónica. Bill y Fleur tienen a Mathew, y ella está embarazada de 6 meses y medio ahora. Fred y Alicia tiene a las mellizas Daniela e Isabela. George y Angelina tiene a los mellizos Leonardo y Ariel. Charlie está divorciado desde hace 2 años, y tiene la custodia de Charlie Jr. Eso hace un total de 28 Weasleys." Dijo Ron haciendo un repaso por el árbol genealógico de su familia.  
  
"Y serán 29 en 6 meses y medio. Me confirmaron que estoy de nuevo embarazada." Dijo Hermione de repente para sorpresa de todos.  
  
"Felicitaciones!!" Exclamó Harry abrazándola mientras Ron procesaba la información.  
  
"¿Otro hijo?" Preguntó Ron al recuperarse.  
  
"¿Dudas de que seas el padre?" Preguntó Laura con un humor negro, lanzando a su padre en carcajadas.  
  
"Otra cosa de la que deben cuidarse: su humor negro!" Dijo Harry todavía riéndose.  
  
"Eso lo saqué de mamá." Dijo Laura con una sonrisa a Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Dejando los chistes de lado, sí, Ron, tendremos otro hijo o hija." Dijo Hermione a su esposo.  
  
"Felicitaciones a todos ustedes!" Felicitó Amelia a la pareja.  
  
"Gracias." Dijeron los dos con una sonrisa.  
  
"Fudge está viniendo hacia acá! Saquen a Laura! No quiero que la vean!" Pidió Harry a sus amigos viendo al Ministro yendo hacia ellos con otras personas, que si no estaba equivocado, eran periodistas.  
  
Amelia viendo la comitiva, y ni lerda ni perezosa, tomó a la niña y se la llevó disimuladamente a su Oficina donde la enviaría a su casa con la Red Flu, mientras los adultos trataban con el Ministro.  
  
"¿Periodistas o estoy equivocado?" Le preguntó Harry a Ron en un susurro cuando Fudge casi había llegado a ellos. El Pelirrojo solo asintió.  
  
"Vayámonos. Esa mezcla no es linda." Declaró Harry a Hermione yendo a la salida. Ron debía quedarse en el Ministerio trabajando.  
  
Antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida, un flash estalló en la cara de Harry, cegándolo de momento. Debió retroceder al marearse, mientras los flashes de foto continuaban sin cesar.  
  
"Oigan, acaben con eso!" Ordenó Ron saliendo en ayuda de Harry, que estaba retrocediendo casi cegado, alejándose de los periodistas.  
  
"Sr. Potter! Unas Preguntas!" Gritó un periodista ignorando a Ron.  
  
"Dile a Amelia que me pida refuerzos!" Susurró Ron a su esposa quien salió corriendo a hacerlo sin dudarlo.  
  
"¿Por qué volvió a Inglaterra después de abandonar el país?"  
  
"¿Es cierto que se peleó con Remus Lupin y se fue por eso?"  
  
"¿Apoya al Ministro Fudge en su campaña para la elección de septiembre?" Fueron algunas de las preguntas que lanzaron los periodistas.  
  
"Volví para ver a mis viejos amigos." Comenzó Harry respondiendo las preguntas, luego de recuperarse de los flashes. "Sí, me peleé con él, pero esa no fue la razón de que haya marchado. Y a Fudge no lo apoyo ni loco, ni borracho ni drogado. Es una vergüenza para el Mundo Mágico tanto como persona como Ministro."  
  
Esto causó una conmoción entre los periodistas, que Harry aprovechó para sacar del bolsillo una bomba de humo que tenía desde su visita a los mellizos. Haciéndole a Ron una vieja seña de la guerra contra Voldermort, que significaba que tenía algo para lanzar y que debía protegerse, la lanzó al suelo. Mientras el humo se esparcía tomó al pelirrojo y corrió hacia la Oficina de Madame Bones a toda velocidad antes que el humo se esfumara.  
  
"Me alegra que recordaras esas señas!" Dijo Harry a Ron mientras el Auror se sacaba el pañuelo de la cara, que había usado para cubrirse.  
  
"Implanté las mismas entre los Aurors cuando entré como Agente. Convencer a Shackebolt, Moody y Tonks fue pan comido. Ellos las habían visto cuando las usábamos nosotros y en la Orden las usaban también, aunque tenían su propio código." Explicó Ron antes que Harry se marchara por la chimenea de vuelta a la Casa.  
  
=====  
  
Al otro día del incidente, todos los medio anunciaban el retorno de Harry Potter a Inglaterra. Por supuesto corrieron las más absurdas teorías sobre las razones: una boda en secreto con una modelo, el retorno de los sirvientes de Ya-Saben-Quien, estas fueron rechazadas terminantemente por el Ministerio, con Ron y Madame Bones, jefes de los Aurors y del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas respectivamente, a la cabeza apenas fueron publicadas.  
  
"Volvió para vernos a mí y al resto de sus amigos. No hay ninguna otra razón detrás de su retorno. Mucho menos Magos Oscuros tratando de recuperar el sitio de Voldemort. Todos sus sirvientes, excepto aquellos que sirvieron como espías para la Orden o el Ministerio, están muertos o en la cárcel de por vida." Dijo Ron en una rueda de prensa llamada apenas se publicó esa versión.  
  
Mientras tanto, ese día Harry llevó a Laura a Hogwarts para que conociera al Escuela. Como Hermione tenía una reunión con el resto de los Profesores, ella estaría allí. También fue con ellos María, a ver a su madre.  
  
Mientras caminaban y recorrían los pasillos, se encontraron con varios fantasmas, que reconocían a Harry de sus tiempos como estudiante. Peeves, Nick Casi Decapitado de Gryffindor, la Dama Gris de Ravenclaw, el Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff, e incluso el Barón Sanguinario de Slytherin, fueron algunos de los fantasmas que los saludaron al verlo pasar. Harry paraba siempre unos momentos para hablar con cada uno de ellos.  
  
Laura se divertía mucho con las historias contadas sobre los días escolares del ex-Buscador. Pasó bastante rato hablando sobre ese tema con Nick y Peeves, a quienes su padre había usado como los Generales entre los fantasmas durante la guerra contra Voldemort. Los dos resultaron uno de los mayores éxitos de Harry en esa época. Peeves, sobre todo, resultó ser un gran estratega, y los espíritus rebeldes o malvados, seguían sus ordenes sin chistar. Nick, era el encargado de ese trabajo con los fantasmas de Hogwarts e Inglaterra, que eran considerados amistosos. Muchos de los fantasmas que ayudaron en la guerra, eran ahora parte de la Escuela, así como varios de los que habían muerto en ella y retornado como fantasmas.  
  
Mientras hablaba con Peeves, apareció Filch con una gata que se parecía extremadamente a la Sra. Norris.  
  
"¿Todavía está viva esa maldita gata?" Preguntó Harry al Poltergeist al ver a los dos yendo hacia ellos.  
  
"Creemos que es casi tan vieja como Nick, que tiene más de 500 muerto ya." Comentó Peeves sin alterarse por el Conserje y continuando la charla con el trío.  
  
"Peeves, ¿qué haces ahora molestando a la gente?" Preguntó Filch sin reconocer a Harry.  
  
"Me estoy reportando a mi Comandante en Jefe!" Dijo Peeves haciéndole un saludo militar a Harry. Esa era una costumbre que Harry nunca le pudo sacar: que lo salude como militar. Después de un tiempo, ya ni le molestaba, pero al principio lo hacía y mucho.  
  
"Sr. Potter, no lo reconocí!" Se disculpó Filch al verlo.  
  
"Continúe con sus funciones, Almirante Peeves." Despidió Harry al Poltergeist devolviendo el saludo militar.  
  
"Sí, Señor!" Exclamó Peeves antes de irse de allí. Filch se fue tras él, con la Sra. Norris detrás.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso de Comandante en Jefe, Papá?" Preguntó Laura con curiosidad.  
  
"Durante la Guerra, hubo 4 facciones. Voldemort, el Ministerio, Dumbledore y yo, éramos las caras visibles de cada una de ellas" Comenzó a explicar Harry, pero María lo interrumpió.  
  
"Creí que usted y mis padres estaban con la Orden." Comentó la niña confundida.  
  
"Lo estuvimos hasta Halloween de nuestro último año. En esa fecha, hubo una discusión entre nosotros y la Orden y nos separamos. A Dumbledore lo apoyaba la Orden, mientras que a mí me apoyaban varias de las manadas de criaturas del Bosque Prohibido, los fantasmas y los estudiantes.  
  
"Esa separación duró hasta que Voldemort comenzó el sitiado del Colegio. Unimos fuerzas recién al cuarto día de ese asedio. Hasta esa fecha, mi facción no había entrado en combate por una orden de Dumbledore de que los estudiantes debíamos permanecer fuera del conflicto." Explicó Harry a las niñas mientras continuaban camino hacia la Oficina de Albus.  
  
"Sí, pero después de un estrepitoso fracaso nuestro en un ataque de Mortífagos a Hogsmeade no me quedó otra que hacerlos entrar al combate." Añadió Albus uniéndose a ellos, escuchando la historia.  
  
"Laura, te presento a mi antiguo Mentor y uno de los más grandes chiflados de la historia mágica de Inglaterra, Albus Dumbledore. Director, mi hija Laura." Presentó Harry a ambos.  
  
"Encantado de conocerla, Srta. Potter." Saludó Dumbledore estrechando la mano de Laura.  
  
"Lo mismo digo." Asintió Laura saludándolo.  
  
"¿Qué pasó después de que se unieron?" Preguntó María deseosa de que terminen de contarle la historia.  
  
"Como primera medida, Harry llamó como refuerzos a tus tíos Fred y George! Otro de los más grandes éxitos tácticos de Harry." Contó Hermione sumándose a la charla y saludando a sus hijas y Harry.  
  
"Esa unión fue una locura! Destruyeron el campo de Quidditch y la cabaña de Hagrid para parar un ataque de Mortífagos, matando a más de 200 con eso!" Recordó Albus con una sonrisa.  
  
"Luego de que los mellizos se unieran armamos la cúpula de nuestra facción. Yo era el Jefe, con Ron y Hermione como los dos Generales que me seguían al mando. Peeves era el líder de los Poltergeist y uno de los lideres tácticos. Nick se encargaba de los fantasmas del país y de la escuela. Los mellizos estaban a cargo de la municiones. Firenze era el representante del Bosque en la cúpula. Malfoy, Ernie y Terry, eran los tenientes de las Casas en la Cúpula. Era un grupo de locos, pero funcionamos como una maquina bien aceitada. Terminamos siendo mejores que la Orden en ese sentido." Contó Harry con una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntaron las niñas a la vez mientras se sentaban en la Oficina del Director.  
  
"Mezcla los estudiantes y fantasmas liderados por un loco suicida y tienes una mezcla explosiva." Contestó Malfoy entrando en la Oficina con Snape.  
  
"Draco, tanto tiempo." Dijo Harry saludando a su otrora enemigo, convertido en aliado permanente en la guerra.  
  
"Comandante Potter, ¿cómo le va?" Dijo Malfoy con tono medio burlón.  
  
"Teniente Malfoy, ¿cómo anda la soldado raso Parkinson?" Respondió Harry tocando un tema que siempre molestaba al rubio.  
  
"Me divorcié! No la soportaba!" Se rió Draco sentándose en una silla.  
  
"Laura, te presento al Profesor de Astronomía, Draco Malfoy. Draco, ella es mi hija Laura." Presentó Harry a los dos.  
  
"¿Qué tanto sacó de ti?" Quiso saber con curiosidad el rubio.  
  
"Mi habilidad para meterse y escaparse de los problemas!" Contestó el Niño- Que-Vivió, antes de añadir señalando a Snape: "El tuerto es el Jefe de Slytherin y Profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape."  
  
"Tú fuiste el que me sacó el ojo izquierdo, Potter!" Gritó Snape, ignorando a Laura. Severus, como Harry había dicho, estaba tuerto de uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo para ser precisos.  
  
"Usted pareció disfrutar el Cruciatus al que me sometió más que un acto!" Le replicó Harry a su ex-Profesor.  
  
"Eso era un suicidio! Te mandaste a una cueva llena de Mortífagos solo con tu varita!" Le replicó Severus.  
  
"La Orden no se estaba moviendo! Actúe ante su inactividad!" Retrucó el ex- Buscador.  
  
"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Laura a Hermione confundida mientras su padre y Snape continuaban discutiendo.  
  
"En Halloween de Séptimo, Voldemort secuestró a Remus para debilitar mentalmente a Harry." Comenzó a contar Hermione.  
  
"La Orden no estaba haciendo nada para rescatarlo, cosa que enfureció a Harry. En un sueño / visión de los que solía tener en esa época, lo vio en una cueva y se fue solo a rescatarlo, sin a la Orden o nadie más que lo apoye.  
  
"Volvió 3 días más tarde con Remus herido, él con rastros de Cruciatus, Snape sin un ojo y los cadáveres de 15 Mortífagos. La Orden le reprochó el haber ido solo y que no los haya dejado actuar. Además Remus le dijo algunas cosas que lo lastimaron. Al otro día Harry fue a la reunión de la Orden, lanzó maleficios contra todos ellos antes de renunciar amenazando con matarlos si volvían a interferir con su vida o decisiones. Ese día se quebraron las facciones en dos, una con Harry como líder y la otra con Dumbledore al frente." Explicó Hermione mientras Severus se marchaba dando un portazo luego de perder la discusión con su ex-alumno.  
  
"¿Recuerdas la estrategia del Troll?" Le preguntó Harry a Hermione estallando en carcajadas. Tanto Malfoy como Hermione lo siguieron en esa risa, mientras las dos niñas miraban a Dumbledore confundido.  
  
"Esa estrategia era usar el Leviosa en un Mortífago y un fantasma los pegaba al techo. Se llamaba así por un incidente del trío que incluyó un Troll en su primer año en la escuela." Explicó Albus mientras el trío de adultos se calmaban..  
  
"¿Cómo fue eso del campo de Quidditch y la Cabaña de Hagrid?" Preguntó María con curiosidad.  
  
"Fue 10 días después de la unión de las facciones. Voldemort lanzó un ataque masivo contra Hogwarts, el primero de varios. Los Mortífagos iban a atacar desde esos lados." Comenzó a contar Draco la historia.  
  
"Harry y los mellizos enviaron Elfos Domésticos para que colocaran explosivos en ambos lados controlados por un control a distancia. Cuando comenzaron el ataque, los hicieron explotar. Fue como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Los Mortífagos debieron escaparse para no morir allí."  
  
"Volamos todo ese día! Hagrid casi nos mata por destruir su casa!" Dijo Harry recordando los sucesos posteriores a ese incidente.  
  
"¿Nunca se enfrentaron las facciones?" Quiso saber Laura.  
  
"Todos los días había enfrentamientos entre miembros de las cúpulas." Dijo Albus seriamente.  
  
"El peor pasó en el Cuarto de Requerimientos que nosotros usábamos como Cuartel de Mando." Comenzó Harry recordando otro incidente.  
  
"Fue 2 semanas después de la unión. Una noche como a las 4 de la mañana llegaron Moody, Shackebolt, Tonks, Remus, Molly y Snape. El día anterior había habido ataques, y varios estábamos descansando todavía. El plan de ellos era averiguar sobre las defensas que colocamos y los planes que teníamos, aprovechando que, supuestamente, allí no había nadie.  
  
"Con Hermione habíamos hechizado una computadora para que funcione sin electricidad aquí en Hogwarts y a los archivos solo se accedía con una clave solo conocida por los Oficiales de mayor Rango, estos éramos nosotros 3, Ron, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan y los mellizos. Firenze y los fantasmas accedían a través nuestro.  
  
"De los 5, solo Remus sabía como usarla y trató de obtener la información. El truco fue que nosotros le pusimos una alarma silenciosa que nos advertiría si alguien había tratado de acceder a los archivos ingresando códigos incorrectos por más de 3 veces. A la cuarta vez que Remus lo intentó y no pudo, nos sonó la alarma. Cuando entramos, nos encontramos a todos alrededor de la computadora sugiriendo códigos." Contó Harry antes de detenerse a tomar un vaso de agua, momento en el que Albus retomó la historia.  
  
"Antes que supieran que había pasado, estaban aturdidos, atados y siendo llevados conmigo, que desconocía este intento de su parte. Y trayéndolos la cúpula de esa facción listos para matarlos a ellos y a mí por la traición que intentaban cometer." Contó el Director.  
  
"¿Cómo terminó eso?" Preguntaron las niñas al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Harry y su grupo reduciendo el contacto con nuestro grupo solo a mí y Minerva y la expulsión de esos miembros del Consejo de la Orden." Informó Dumbledore antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y entrara Fudge con Minerva, que estaba furiosa una vez más.  
  
"Alguien que me explique como hizo para mantenerse en el puesto." Murmuró Harry a Draco y Hermione.  
  
"El mismo método usado por mi padre para mantenerse lejos de Azkaban: dinero." Contestó Malfoy mientras Fudge discutía con Albus.  
  
"Fudge, ¿qué parte de la frase 'A usted no lo apoyo ni loco, ni borracho, ni drogado' no entendió?" Preguntó Harry cansado ya del Ministro.  
  
"Quiero saber los motivos de su retorno." Contestó el Ministro seriamente.  
  
"No sabía que debía pedir permiso para visitar a mis amigos." Replicó Harry irónicamente.  
  
"Creo que hay otros motivos y es mi intención averiguarlos!" Gritó Fudge.  
  
"Hay que sacar a mi padre de aquí ahora!" Susurró Laura a Hermione viendo que Harry estaba comenzando a marearse y que estaba a punto de sufrir una nueva recaída de su enfermedad.  
  
"Teniente Malfoy necesitamos una de sus ideas para esta situación y ya!" Susurró Hermione a Draco con tono de urgencia notándolo también. Todos los demás, excepto Cornelius, lo habían notado y se dieron cuenta que era imperativo hacer descansar a Harry y YA.  
  
Malfoy no había sido elegido como miembro de la cúpula liderada por Harry por nada. Era experto en tener ideas que los sacaran de problemas con extrema rapidez. La diferencia con las de Harry y Ron, que habitualmente eran para sacarlos del paso, las suyas siempre tenían ramificaciones a largo plazo.  
  
"Ministro," Comenzó Draco armando un plan para sacarse a Fudge de encima, y en más de un sentido, "Como abogado del Sr. Potter lo intimo a mantenerse alejado de mi cliente debido a la demanda que ha presentado en su contra por hostigamiento."  
  
"¿¿CUÁNDO PRESENTÓ ESO??" Gritó el Ministro shockeado.  
  
"Ayer en la mañana, esa fue la razón de mi visita a Madame Bones. Vine aquí para informar a Draco de la demanda y solicitar sus servicios. Después de todo es un abogado de prestigio, además de Profesor de esta Escuela. También le he venido a presentar mi apoyo en su candidatura a Ministro de la Magia, que como me ha contado, lanzará la próxima semana." Dijo Harry manteniéndose de pie para no desmayarse ante Fudge.  
  
La candidatura de Malfoy era una mentira, pero Fudge no sabía eso por supuesto. Harry, al igual que el rubio, era muy bueno en estrategias a largo plazo, solo que las suyas funcionaban en la guerra.  
  
"Así es. Además de su apoyo, cuento con el de los Directivos de Hogwarts," dijo Malfoy señalando a Minerva y Albus, que asintieron instantáneamente, "y varios de los más importante Jefes Departamentales del Ministerio como Amelia Bones y Ronald Weasley." Todos sabían el odio que Amelia y Ron sentían hacia Fudge, y nadie dudaba que entre Malfoy y Cornelius, ambos apoyarían al rubio.  
  
"Además de varias familias de sangre pura que me apoyarán en mi campaña." Añadió Malfoy antes de terminar la cuestión diciendo: "Le sugiero que se retire, Fudge. No debe preocuparse por Harry, debe hacerlo conmigo."  
  
Fudge, furioso por el cambio en su contra de la situación, se marchó dando un portazo asegurando que volverían a oír de él muy pronto.  
  
Tan pronto como Fudge se fue, Harry se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente de nuevo. Mientras Laura le daba un medicamento, Albus llamó a la Enfermera a su Oficina.  
  
"Le queda poco y él lo sabe." Dijo Laura mientras Poppy llevaba a su padre a la enfermería para hacerlo descansar.  
  
"Tu padre es peleador y lo hará hasta el último segundo, Laura. Él no se rinde fácilmente." Dijo Hermione mientras esperaban que Poppy lo terminara de atender.  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé." Dijo la niña antes de caer dormida en los brazos de la adulto, que la acostó en una cama en silencio y la tapó antes de cerrar las cortinas colocando un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de ellas.  
  
"Le queda muy poco tiempo de vida. Una semana más a lo mucho y ya no podrá caminar más por falta de fuerzas. No sé como lo hace para seguir." Declaró Poppy a los 4 profesores y María que esperaban su reporte.  
  
"Igual que lo hizo siempre, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía." Dijo Minerva cuando Pomfrey retornó a la enfermería.  
  
"¿Te presentarás a las elecciones?" Preguntó Hermione a Draco de repente cuando volvieron a la Oficina de Albus para irse por la chimenea. Hermione le solicitó a Dumbledore que la mantuviera informada sobre Harry tan pronto como hubiera noticias.  
  
"Si logro reunir el apoyo de varias familias, seguro. ¿Crees que tu marido y el resto de los Weasley me apoyen en esto?" Preguntó el Rubio seriamente a su colega Profesora.  
  
"Tú encárgate de conseguir el apoyo de las familias que yo me encargo de los Weasley. Yo los convenzo." Prometió Hermione antes de volver a su casa con su hija.  
  
=====  
  
Después de permanecer en la Enfermería por 4 días, Harry convenció a Madame Pomfrey de que lo dejara salir de su internación por última vez antes de la definitiva.  
  
"Una semana y lo internaré sin quejas. Haya tenido o no otra recaída." Advirtió Poppy a su paciente en tono serio que indicaba que no bromeaba en absoluto.  
  
"Tiempo suficiente para hacer las dos cosas que me quedan." Comentó Harry a Laura cuando volvían a la casa de Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué te falta hacer?" Preguntó Laura a su padre.  
  
"Despedirme de los últimos parientes que me quedan: tu tía abuela Petunia y su hijo Dudley." Contó Harry antes de irse a descansar.  
  
"Pensé que no tenía más parientes y que por eso les pidió que me adoptaran." Comentó la niña a Hermione confundida.  
  
"Harry nunca se llevó bien con sus tíos, es más se odiaban mutuamente. Cuando Harry se fue de la casa para nuestro último año, se peleó con su tío y estuvo más cerca de lanzarle maleficios que de despedirse civilmente." Explicó Hermione seriamente, antes de añadir: "Tu padre antes de enviarte con ella, lo haría a un Orfanato. Nosotros lo hicimos por la amistad que nos unió, y porque él hubiera hecho lo mismo por nosotros sin dudarlo ni un instante."  
  
"¿Están tú y Ron enojados por como se fue?" Preguntó Laura con curiosidad.  
  
"Lo que nos enojó fue que no se despidió. Nosotros sabíamos que Harry había considerado la posibilidad de irse al final de la guerra. Las peleas que tuvo con Remus y Dumbledore, solo aceleró el proceso y terminaron de convencerlo.  
  
"Si las peleas no hubieran ocurrido, tal vez hubiera tardado más, pero él quería abandonar Inglaterra, especialmente el Mundo Mágico por un tiempo. La guerra lo cambió mucho. A todos nos cambió, pero a él más que a nadie." Dijo Hermione antes de explicarle todo sobre la Profecía, la fe que tenían puesta en él todo el mundo, las perdidas que el sufrió, los cambios que todos sufrieron por la guerra y la batalla final de la guerra en Hogwarts con la muerte de Voldemort a manos de Harry.  
  
"Yo estuve con terapia psicológica por más de dos años, Ron también. Muchos de los estudiantes también lo hicieron. No quiero imaginar lo sucedido en Harry. Si lo nuestro era malo, lo suyo era mucho peor." Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Lo estuvo hasta la muerte de mi madre. Ella era su psicóloga. Cada tanto mi padre iba a su consultorio y estaba allí por horas. Nunca me contaron la razón de eso, solo que él necesitaba hablar sobre cosas que no entendería." Contó Laura de repente.  
  
"Nadie excepto aquellos que estuvimos durante el asedio o conocemos a tu padre tanto como lo hacemos Ron y yo, entendemos eso. Sobre él recaía el futuro de todos. A veces creo que fue un milagro que vivera tanto." Dijo la profesora de Aritmancia.  
  
Ron llegó a casa en ese momento con María y ambas debieron dejar la charla para otro momento. Hermione comenzó con la cena mientras hablaba con el Auror, mientras Laura comenzó a charlar con la niña.  
  
====  
  
Un día más tarde, Harry llegó a la puerta de la casa que fuera su hogar durante su infancia para hablar con su primo y su tía. Vernon había muerto de un infarto hacía varios años.  
  
Harry sabía que Dudley se había casado con su antigua compañera de escuela Susan Bones y que tenían 2 hijas gemelas: Teresa y Josefina de 8 años. Solo Josefina había mostrado señales de magia, mientras que Teresa era Muggle al igual que su padre y abuela.  
  
"¿Están tus padres o tu abuela?" Preguntó Harry cuando una de las niñas atendió la puerta.  
  
"Solo mi madre. ¿Quién es usted?" Quiso saber la niña con curiosidad.  
  
"Dile a tu madre que su Comandante en Jefe desea verla." Contestó Harry.  
  
La niña lo miró confundida antes de ir en busca de Susan que estaba en la cocina. Harry escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la niña le dijo a Susan quien era el que golpeó.  
  
"La Oficial de Estrategia Susan Bones reportándose a su Comandante en Jefe el General Harry Potter!" Anunció Susan tomando una postura militar, con saludo incluido.  
  
"Descanse, Oficial." Comunicó Harry devolviendo el saludo antes de abrazar a su antigua compañera de combate y de escuela.  
  
"Harry, tanto tiempo!" Exclamó Susan cuando se separaron del abrazo.  
  
"Veo que recuerdas tu rango." Bromeó Harry entrando en la casa, mientras la niña que abrió los miraba a los dos extrañada por los saludos.  
  
"Cariño, te presento a mi antiguo compañero de escuela y el líder nuestro en la guerra, Harry Potter. Harry, ella es mi hija Josefina." Presentó Susan a ambos.  
  
"Encantado de conocerla, Srta." Dijo Harry estrechando la mano de la niña que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, seguramente por lo que había oído de él a través de las historias de su madre.  
  
"Igualmente, Sr. Potter!" Exclamó Josefina dándole la mano, mientras los tres iban a la cocina a tomar algo.  
  
"Escuché de tu regreso por Hannah." Comentó Susan sirviendo café para ella y Harry, y una gaseosa para su hija.  
  
"Los rumores que rodearon a mi regreso incluidos también de seguro." Comentó Harry con tono cansado por esos rumores.  
  
"Harry, los rumores acerca de ti venden. Y los diarios solo quieren eso: ventas." Replicó Susan antes de ver el anillo que Harry aún llevaba en su dedo anular.  
  
"Enviudé hace 3 años. Anabella murió en un accidente de auto." Contó el Niño-Que-Vivió al ver la mirada de ella en el anillo.  
  
"Mis condolencias." Dijo Susan respetuosamente por la pérdida de su amigo. Harry asintió en señal de agradecimiento, antes de que la puerta de calle se abriera y entraran Petunia con la otra gemela.  
  
"Hola, Tía Petunia." Saludó Harry a su tía al verla.  
  
"Harry, ha pasado mucho tiempo." Saludó Petunia mientras Susan se llevaba a las gemelas a otro sitio para dejarlos hablar en paz.  
  
"Casi 12 años." Contestó el mago antes de agregar: "Supe lo de Vernon, mis condolencias."  
  
"No deberías darlas." Contestó de manera tajante Petunia. Antes de que su sobrino dijera algo, añadió: "Murió en la cama de un hotel teniendo sexo desenfrenado con una chica de 23 años."  
  
"Eso no lo sabía." Comentó Harry tratando de no reírse por esa situación.  
  
"¿A que has venido? ¿Necesitas casa?" Preguntó Dudley al entrar en ese momento y ver a su primo hablando con su madre.  
  
"Gracias, pero no. Estoy viviendo en lo de unos amigos." Contestó Harry escuetamente. Él y Dudley se habían odiado mucho más que nunca después de lo de los Dementores en el verano antes de Quinto. No que a Harry le importara demasiado los sentimientos de su primo hacia él.  
  
"¿Estás casado?" Preguntó Petunia de repente viendo el anillo de compromiso de su sobrino.  
  
"Viudo. Mi esposa murió hace 3 años en un accidente automovilístico." Contestó Harry terminando su café antes de añadir: "He venido para decir adiós solamente."  
  
"¿Ya te vas de nuevo del país?" Preguntó Susan escuchando sus palabras.  
  
"No, me muero de cáncer terminal. Me quedan poco más de 2 semanas de vida. Vine a despedirme de mi único familiar sanguíneo que me queda aparte de mi hija. Josefina seguramente la conocerá si va a Hogwarts, solo se llevan un año de diferencia." Informó Harry antes de abrazar a Susan y decirle: "Cuídate. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste ese año en la Escuela."  
  
"La Oficial Bones se despide su Comandante para siempre y le agradece la amistad que le brindó!" Exclamó Susan con lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo el saludo militar.  
  
"Agradecimiento aceptado. El General le trasmite el mismo agradecimiento a la Oficial." Saludó Harry devolviendo el saludo antes de girarse a Petunia y decirle: "Cuídate mucho, Tía."  
  
"Gracias por venir a despedirte al menos." Dijo Petunia abrazándolo.  
  
"Adiós." Se despidió Harry simplemente de Dudley alargando la mano para que la estreche.  
  
"Adiós, primo." Dijo Dudley estrechándola antes de que Harry se fuera usando un Traslador que lo llevaría a la Casa de Hermione, decidiendo que la visita ya había durado demasiado.  
  
Madame Pomfrey le había prohibido el uso de la aparición debido a lo delicado de su estado. Por eso usaba los trasladores, uno para llevarlo al lugar que iría, y los otros dos eran, uno para la casa de sus amigos, y el otro, por cualquier emergencia que ocurriera, a la Enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
"¿Por qué los saludos y los rangos militares, mamá?" Preguntó Teresa a Susan que se secaba las lágrimas, que junto a su hermana habían visto toda la escena.  
  
"Una vieja costumbre que nos pegó Peeves, el Poltergeist de Hogwarts. Solo para hacer enojar a Harry, durante el sitiado de la escuela por Voldemort, siempre lo saludaba así al darle un informe. Cuando Harry armó su cúpula y delegó responsabilidades a los estudiantes, nos diferenciamos usando rangos Militares. Él era el Comandante en Jefe. Sus dos mejores amigos eran Generales. Firenze, Peeves y Nick Casi Decapitado eran Almirantes. Los Mellizos eran Coroneles. Terry, Ernie y Draco eran tenientes. Los estudiantes a cargo de las mayores responsabilidades, como yo en Estrategia, éramos Oficiales. Los demás eran soldados rasos." Contó Susan recordando como se diferenciaban todo durante ese año.  
  
"¿Qué tal era como General?" Quiso saber su marido con curiosidad.  
  
"La mitad de las dos cúpulas, tanto en la que estaba él, como la de Dumbledore, lo calificaban como un suicida por sus estrategias. El tiempo demostró que fue el mejor líder de toda la guerra. Sabía que hacer para contrarrestar un ataque, incluso antes que Voldemort lo pensara. Solo él era capaz de hacer trabajar a un grupo tan dispar como el que tenía como los otros miembros de su cúpula y que no se mataran en el proceso. Estaba loco, pero siempre supo lo que hacía." Dijo Susan con una sonrisa al hablar de Harry como líder.  
  
"Pareces tenerle gran aprecio." Comentó Petunia, que desconocía, al igual que Dudley, toda esa información.  
  
"A Harry le debemos la vida TODA la generación que estudió en Hogwarts esos años, al igual que nuestros hijos. Cuando alguien deja todo por los demás como él lo hizo siempre, no solo se gana tu aprecio, sino también todo tu respeto y lealtad.  
  
"Harry, como dijo una vez Ernie MacMillan un viejo amigo mío y uno de los miembros de la Cúpula que Harry lideraba, tenía más pelotas y agallas que todos los adultos juntos. Tenía miles de defectos, pero como líder, fue el mejor. Y como ser humano, mucho mejor una vez que lo conocías detrás del héroe que todos creían que eran.  
  
"Hogwarts le debe mucho más que su supervivencia, le debe la unidad de las casas después un odio milenario, que él supo como enterrar." Dijo Susan antes de ir a llamar por teléfono.  
  
"¿Doctora? Habla Susan Bones..." Comenzó a hablar la antigua Hufflepuff por teléfono. "Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo... Necesitaría hablar... ¿Cuándo podría verla?... Allí estaré, muchas gracias."  
  
"¿Estás enferma?" Preguntó Dudley confundida a su esposa.  
  
"Dudley, muchos de los que estuvimos en el asedio a la Escuela ese año, hemos estado con ayuda psicológica por años. Aunque nunca te lo dije, yo estuve casi 3 años visitando una psicóloga periódicamente. Necesito hablar con alguien, solo eso." Explicó Susan a su esposo, colgando el teléfono.  
  
"¿Tan malo fue eso?" Quiso saber Josefina.  
  
"Ruego que nunca debas pasar nada de lo que pasé yo en esa época. Perdí amigos, maté por supervivencia y otras cosas que nunca he dicho ni desearías saber." Contestó Susan seriamente a la niña, mientras los demás la escuchaban en silencio.  
  
"La guerra no es divertida. No ganas nada, solo pierdes. Yo perdí más de lo que me hubiera gustado." Dijo la mujer antes de retirarse diciendo que no se sentía bien y deseaba descansar.  
  
"¿Sabías todo esto, Papá?" Preguntó Teresa a Dudley, que veía a su esposa con una nueva luz: la de respeto.  
  
"Tu madre nunca hablaba de eso, solo me contó que había estudiado con Harry y que no debía sorprenderme si alguno de nuestros hijos era mago o hechicera. Ahora entiendo la razón de eso." Comentó Dudley antes de ir a ver a su esposa, que dormía. Él se acercó y la besó suavemente antes de volver a la cocina a cenar con las niña y su madre,  
  
====  
  
Cuatro días más tarde, Harry se disponía a dar una conferencia de prensa donde revelaría a todos su enfermedad y diría adiós públicamente.  
  
La Conferencia, que había sido arreglada por Ron y Dumbledore, sería en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts. Fueron llamados viejos amigos de Harry, además de periodistas de casi todo el Continente.  
  
"¿Listo?" Le preguntó Hermione a su amigo, unos minutos antes del comienzo de la conferencia.  
  
"Tanto como puedo estarlo." Contestó Harry, que sentía que esto era lo último que haría antes de su última y definitiva internación.  
  
Luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse un poco de los nervios, Harry entró en el Salón y fue hacia la mesa Principal, donde había 2 asientos. Además del suyo, había uno para su hija, que sería presentada allí.  
  
Apenas entró, los flashes de los periodistas comenzaron a funcionar, sacándole fotos en todo momento. Harry los ignoró lo mejor que pudo hasta tomar asiento, donde encaró a todos.  
  
"Oficiales y Soldados, Saluden a su Comandante en Jefe, el General Harry Potter!" Gritó Peeves entrando y saludando militarmente a Harry. Como uno, todos los estudiantes de la batalla de Hogwarts que estaban allí, tanto como público, periodistas y fotógrafos, (Harry reconoció a los hermanos Creevey entre los últimos, además de Parvati y Lavender como periodistas, además de varios otros alumnos de su año y menores entre el público), se levantaron de sus asientos y presentaron saludo a Harry.  
  
"Descansen todos!" Informó Harry devolviendo el saludo, antes de decirle a Peeves: "Causando alboroto como siempre, Almirante."  
  
"¿No fue esa la razón por la que me eligió en mis funciones, General?" Preguntó Peeves riéndose antes de ir a colocarse en la parte de atrás del Salón.  
  
"Agradezco a todos su presencia." Comenzó Harry con la conferencia.  
  
"Los he llamado para revelar las razones de mi marcha hace 12 años, así como las de mi regreso, y mi vida durante esos años. Pero antes, quiero presentarles a alguien. Laura, ven." Pidió Harry a su hija, que fue hasta él sin dudarlo y se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Ella es mi hija Laura y tiene 9 años. Comenzará su educación mágica en dos años." Contó Harry antes de agregar: "Si alguno de sus hijos que estudie con ella, se propasa debería recordar quien es el padre."  
  
Todos se rieron con el chiste, mientras los fotógrafos comenzaron a tomar fotos de Laura, que mantenía una expresión neutra ante ellos. Harry le había dicho que no necesitaba sonreír a nadie si ese no era su deseo. Lo mejor que podía hacer con los fotógrafos era ignorarlos.  
  
"Sé que todos," Continuó Harry cuando los flashes acabaron, "han conjeturado sobre las razones detrás de mi marcha. La más fuerte de todas fue mi discusión con Remus días antes de ese suceso.  
  
"Es verdad que esa discusión fue muy fuerte y que ambos nos dijimos cosas imperdonables entre nosotros, pero esa no fue la única ni la última.  
  
"La idea de marcharme de Inglaterra al final de la Guerra había rondado en mi cabeza por bastante tiempo. Esa fue una de las últimas gotas que logre soportar. La última fue una pelea 10 veces peor con el Director Dumbledore la noche anterior a mi viaje. Esta pelea fue mantenida en secreto hasta ahora y solo la conocíamos él y yo. No diré ni las razones de esa pelea ni lo que se dijo por la razón que fue personal y de ninguna razón deseamos hacerla pública.  
  
"Luego de irme del país, me dirigí a la ciudad de Boston en los Estados Unidos donde me radiqué bajo otro nombre que no revelaré. Sé que todo el mundo me buscaba así que por eso me lo cambié.  
  
"Mientras estudiaba en la Universidad, conocí a una psicóloga con quien hice el tratamiento psicológico que duró hasta hace 3 años. Sé que todos, o al menos la gran mayoría de los estudiantes hizo lo mismo así que esto no debería ser sorpresa para nadie." Comentó Harry, mientras varios de los allí presentes asintieron. Todos ellos habían estudiado en Hogwarts durante la guerra y habían necesitado ayuda psicológica para tratar con las memorias de ese último año.  
  
"M Psicóloga, que se llamaba Anabella, después se convirtió en mi Esposa y fue la madre de mi hija. Anabella murió hace 3 años al ser su coche embestido por el que conducía un conductor borracho. Su muerte fue instantánea y no sufrió demasiado con eso." Aquí Harry aferró la mano de su hija, quien había cerrado los ojos y miraba al suelo, todavía con dolor por la muerte de su madre.  
  
"Durante los siguientes 18 meses tuve una vida tranquila, adaptándome a ser solo yo y mi hija. Puedo decir que aunque no fue fácil, lo logramos. La convivencia fue distinta a la que había sido hasta ese momento, pero pudimos congeniar de una manera especial.  
  
"Hace un año y medio, durante un chequeo médico, se me detectó una rara forma de cáncer en el cuerpo. Hasta hace 3 meses, busqué curas en todo el mundo, Muggle y Mágico por igual, sin ningún resultado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía mis días contados. En ese momento decidí retornar a mi país para saldar cuentas de mi pasado y morir con mis amigos a mi lado y ser enterrado junto a mis padres." Anunció el Niño-Que-Vivió con total seriedad, dando la noticia de su enfermedad a todo el mundo, antes de añadir: "Solo restan dos semanas antes de mi muerte."  
  
Esto produjo un shock total en el público que obviamente no esperaban esa noticia en absoluto. Los periodistas escribían notas a toda velocidad y algunos lanzaron preguntas, que Harry ignoró.  
  
"Almirante Peeves, tome cartas en el asunto!" Ordenó Harry al Poltergeist para que calme el bullicio.  
  
"Como ordene, mi General!" Exclamó Peeves antes de lanzar fuegos artificiales que calmaron a todos y la paz volvió a reinar en el salón.  
  
"Gracias por callarse." Dijo Harry a todos antes de informarle a los periodistas: "No responderé preguntas ni ahora ni más tarde. Tampoco lo hará Laura."  
  
"Deseamos saber cosas!" Gritó uno de ellos, mientras los otros se callaban.  
  
"Desde mi retorno hace 5 semanas," Continuó Harry ignorando al periodista, "he recompuesto mis relaciones con Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin, dos de las personas causantes de mi marcha.  
  
"Pero también, alguien quiso usar mi regreso como plataforma para ser elegido Ministro en la elecciones. Esa persona no fue Draco Malfoy, sino Cornelius Fudge, persona que tiene mi completo odio, que es devuelto por él." Anunció el adulto antes de enumerar todos los intentos del Ministro de sacarlo de la Escuela en sus años como estudiante.  
  
"A través de esta conferencia, brindo mi apoyo a Draco Malfoy, que, además de un amigo, fuera Teniente de la Casa Slytherin en la cúpula de la cual fui el líder durante la Guerra con Voldemort en nuestro último año."  
  
"Se agradece el apoyo, General." Dijo Draco desde su asiento con una sonrisa.  
  
"Cuando quiera, Teniente." Sonrió Harry antes de continuar:  
  
"También se publicaron la más diversa cantidad de rumores que fueron falsos y publicados solo para vender. Como anuncié desde un comienzo, solo había vuelto a ver a mis amigos. No sé de donde sacaron los rumores, pero el Sr. Malfoy como mi abogado, se encargará de lidiar con las demandas que he presentado en su contra." Anunció Harry a los periodistas, mientras Malfoy asintió a los dichos.  
  
"Antes de finalizar, tengo agradecimientos que hacer:" Informó Harry antes de continuar:  
  
"Peeves, fue un gusto tenerte a mi lado en la guerra. Puedes ser travieso, problemático y muy caótico, pero armando estrategias, no te gana nadie que haya conocido."  
  
"El Almirante Peeves le agradece al General Potter la chance otorgada y espera no haberlo defraudado!" Exclamó Peeves saludando a Harry dándole la mano en vez del saludo militar habitual.  
  
"Jamás lo hiciste, Peeves." Dijo Harry estrechando la mano del Poltergeist.  
  
"Junto a Peeves, agradezco a los fantasmas de Hogwarts que ayudaron en ese momento de necesidad." Continuó Harry saludando a los fantasmas que estaban situados en el fondo del Salón.  
  
"Los fantasmas de esta Escuela, Saludamos al General Potter!" Anunció Nick liderando el saludo militar de los fantasmas. El Niño-Que-Vivió se levantó de su asiento y lo devolvió, antes de sentarse de nuevo y proseguir.  
  
"A mis viejos Profesores, excepto algunos que ya saben quienes son, sobre todo el tuerto de la Escuela, por brindarme la educación que me dieron, y la que algunos le darán a mi hija en dos años."  
  
"A mis viejos compañeros de Quidditch, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred y George por enseñarme a amar ese deporte como lo hice, y por ser los mejores compañeros de equipo de cualquiera." Dijo Harry saludando a sus ex- compañeros, que estaban sentados en el Salón.  
  
"Como Buscador, nadie te ha superado, Harry. El honor fue también nuestro." Comunicó Oliver en nombre de los demás.  
  
"Como maniático obsesivo de este deporte a ti tampoco, Oliver." Se rió Harry. El resto del viejo equipo se rió mientras varios los miraban confundidos.  
  
"A otras personas," Prosiguió Harry, "el agradecimiento será personal y no aquí. A todos gracias por todo."  
  
Dicho esto, Harry se levantó de la silla siendo seguido por Laura. Los flashes de las fotos volvieron a estallar en su cara. Harry de repente se sintió mal de nuevo y le hizo una seña a Hermione quien estaba cerca suyo, que le indicaba que buscara a Madame Pomfrey de inmediato. La Profesora de Aritmancia vio esa señal y salió del Salón disparada hacia la Enfermería.  
  
"¿Papá?" Preguntó Laura viendo la seña y la corrida de Hermione. Aunque no la entendió, supo que la seña significaba algo importante si ella salía a toda velocidad.  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle, se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo de nuevo. Laura se arrodilló de inmediato junto a él mientras buscaba frenéticamente un medicamento en la bolsa. A su alrededor los flashes de las fotos continuaban sin cesar.  
  
Ron, Remus, Draco y Dumbledore fueron a toda velocidad hacia el dúo tratando de sacarles de encima a los fotógrafos. Peeves se les unió armando todo el alboroto que pudo.  
  
Laura, desesperada por su padre e incapaz de concentrarse por los flashes, se levantó del lado de Harry, se acercó a los fotógrafos, eligió a uno al azar y lo noqueó de un puñetazo certero. Todos los demás retrocedieron de inmediato con temor a más ataques de la niña, que volvió al lado de su padre y a buscar el medicamento.  
  
"Aurors, retiren a todo el mundo ahora!" Gritaron Albus y Ron al mismo tiempo a los Oficiales. La orden esa fue obedecida al instante. Los Aurors solo debieron retirar forzosamente a periodistas y fotógrafos. El público en general se retiraron en silencio viendo que la situación estaba fuera de su alcance y no querían causar problemas.  
  
"Peeves, encárgate de que los periodistas estén fuera del Castillo en 15 minutos! Después de eso, puedes hacerles lo que quieras!" Ordenó Hermione al Poltergeist llegando con la Enfermera y viendo la conmoción causada.  
  
"Sí, General Granger!" Gritó Peeves acatando la Orden. A pesar de que solo lo hacía con las de Harry, conocía muy bien los rangos de esa cúpula y sabía que las órdenes impartidas por Ron y Hermione tenían tanto peso como las del Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
Madame Pomfrey colocó a Harry en una camilla y lo levitó hasta la enfermería de inmediato, siendo seguida por el grupo de adultos y Laura.  
  
====  
  
Harry permaneció inconsciente por casi 10 días antes de despertarse nuevamente. Laura había estado a su lado en todo momento, dejándolo solo cuando iba al baño. Su cama estaba al lado de la de él.  
  
Unos días más tarde de que Harry recuperara el conocimiento, Poppy convocó a todos los adultos y les hizo el anuncio que todos temían:  
  
"No pasará de esta noche. Me pidió que los dejara pasar por un orden que estableció para hablar con cada uno por turnos. Esta es la lista." La enfermera les dio un pergamino con nombres escritos allí antes de darle una última recomendación: "No tarden más de 10 minutos cada uno. La lista no es corta."  
  
El primero de la lista era Draco. Todos sospechaban que estaba en ese puesto por ser el abogado de Harry. El rubio entró y se sentó junto a Harry, que sonrió al verlo.  
  
"Te llamé para que te encargues de unas cosas. Son pocas, pero necesito que alguien las haga." Comenzó Harry cuando Malfoy se sentó a su lado.  
  
"Te escucho." Dijo Malfoy tomando un papel y algo para escribir.  
  
"En Gringotts hay 3 bóvedas: la 986, la 1150 y la 1230. La primera es para Ron y Hermione por hacerse cargo de Laura. La segunda quiero que se la dividan Remus y el resto de los Weasleys. Saca tus honorarios de ella. La tercera es de Laura. Dile a Fred y George que el dinero de nuestro trato debe ser depositado en esa bóveda. Ellos entenderán que significa." Explicó Harry al ver la cara de confusión del rubio ante lo último.  
  
"¿Qué más?" Inquirió el rubio.  
  
"En el Banco de Boston hay una cuenta a nombre de James Evans con dinero Muggle. Vacíala y cambia ese dinero a Galeones y agrégalos a la bóveda de Laura."  
  
"¿Ese era tu nombre cuando te fuiste?" Quiso saber Draco escribiendo lo último.  
  
"Es la mezcla del nombre de mi padre con el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Sé que no es muy creativo, pero en ese momento no tenía deseos de inventar otro." Explicó Harry antes de continuar:  
  
"Hay acciones a mi nombre en Gringotts. Cámbialas a nombre de Laura. Habla con Bill para que te ayude en eso."  
  
"¿Las demandas?" Preguntó Malfoy.  
  
"Todo el dinero de eso irá a Laura, al igual que mis viejas pertenencias de Hogwarts. Las tendrán Ron o Hermione de seguro. Si ellos no las tienen, Dumbledore sabrá donde están." Informó el Niño-Que-Vivió, antes de añadir ofreciendo su mano: "Gracias. Sé que tuvimos muchas diferencias, pero supimos cuando enterrarlas. Buena suerte en el Ministerio."  
  
"Te extrañaré. No tendré nadie con quien pelearme ni a quien maldecir." Bromeó Draco estrechándole la mano.  
  
"Cuídate. Dile a Remus que entre cuando sales." Pidió Harry cuando Malfoy estaba saliendo.  
  
=====  
  
"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Hermione cuando salió el rubio y entraron Remus, Tonks y su hijo.  
  
"Me pidió que me encargara de sus cosas legales después de su muerte." Informó el rubio mostrándole la lista a Hermione.  
  
=====  
  
"Hola." Saludó James a Harry cuando entró en brazos de su madre.  
  
"Hola James." Saludó Harry estrechando la mano del niño, antes de saludar a sus padres: "Tonks, Remus."  
  
"Supongo que verte en la guerra sobreviviendo a tanto ataque de Mortífagos y Voldemort, crea shock verte aquí así y a ahora." Comentó Remus mientras Tonks se sentaba.  
  
"Cuesta creer que lo que un Lord Oscuro y sus sirvientes no lograron, lo haga una enfermedad." Se rió ligeramente Harry.  
  
"¿Querías ser inmortal?" Preguntó Tonks irónicamente.  
  
"Planeaba al menos morir anciano con hijos y nietos. No dejando a mi hija a los 9 años." Contestó Harry antes de decirle a Remus: "Siento lo que dije esa noche. Es una de las cosas de las que me arrepentido mientras estuve lejos."  
  
"Yo también lo lamento." Se disculpó Remus abrazándolo.  
  
"Gracias por salvarme la vida tantas veces y por los trucos que me enseñaste." Agradeció Harry a Tonks, que contenía las lágrimas.  
  
"Perdón por la invasión a sus cuarteles en séptimo. Me sigo preguntando como me convencieron de hacer eso." Dijo la Auror lanzando una indiscreta mirada a su marido.  
  
"Culpa a Molly por eso! Eso no fue mi idea!" Exclamó Remus viendo la mirada.  
  
"Mentiroso. Tu trataste de convencer a Dumbledore de que lo haga él. Él mismo me lo reveló." Dijo Harry con tono acusador al licántropo.  
  
"Este... Bueno..." Trató de armar una frase coherente Remus, mientras Harry y Tonks se reían ante la incomodidad del ex-Profesor.  
  
"Digamos adiós antes que Pomfrey acabe esto y aún tengo otra gente a quien decir adiós." Urgió Harry ante la mirada de la Enfermera.  
  
"Saluda a tus padres y Sirius en el otro mundo." Dijo Remus despidiéndose para siempre, antes de salir de allí llorando.  
  
"Cuídalo por favor." Le pidió Harry a Tonks cuando se despidieron. Tonks asintió antes de abrazarlo por última vez y salir de la enfermería.  
  
=====  
  
Luego de Remus, entraron los Weasley por partes: Molly y Arthur primero. Bill y Fleur Dellacour después. A su salida entraron Charlie y Percy, acompañados por Penélope. Fred y George entraron con Alicia y Angelina. Ginny y Neville fueron los últimos antes de que entraran Minerva y Dumbledore.  
  
Ninguno de ellos, había salido de allí sin rastros de lágrimas en los ojos. Eso demostraba que el adiós era fuerte y que a pesar del tiempo, los sentimientos hacia Harry no habían cambiado.  
  
"Hola a los dos." Dijo Harry cuando Ron y Hermione entraron y se sentaron junto a él.  
  
"Hasta aquí llega el trío dorado parece." Comentó Ron tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
  
"Mientras me recuerden, el trío estará vivo aquí." Dijo Harry señalando el corazón del pelirrojo, antes de continuar: "Me queda poco tiempo y aún debo despedirme de Laura así que disculpen sin esto es corto.  
  
"Gracias a los dos por ser lo que fueron los 7 años de Hogwarts: mejores amigos, hermano y hermana, confidentes, los que debieron aguantar mis ataques frustración cuando no era ese su lugar, en fin gracias por todo.  
  
"Gracias por adoptar a mi hija dejando los rencores en el pasado. Nunca dudé de que ustedes lo hicieran, pero tendrán mi gratitud enorme por eso.  
  
"Draco tiene las órdenes de que hacer con mis cuentas. Una es para ustedes. Acéptenlo como una muestra de gratitud." Dijo Harry antes de tomar aire al cansarse.  
  
"Harry guarda fuerzas para tu hija." Imploró Hermione cuando Harry iba a hablar de nuevo.  
  
"Ahora nos toca a nosotros hablar." Anunció Ron.  
  
"Gracias a ti por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros y aceptarnos a pesar de mis ataques de celos, nuestras peleas, sesiones de besos en la Sala Común, Hermione dándote los sermones sobre confiar en Dumbledore, además de estudiar.  
  
"Fuiste el hermano que me faltó tener. Siempre te consideré como un hermano y lo haré hasta que me reúna contigo en el otro mundo." Dijo Ron con los ojos llorosos abrazando a Harry.  
  
"Gracias por enseñarme que la magia no es solo hechizos sino también amistad y amor. Como Ron, siempre te consideré el hermano que jamás tuve. Y a pesar de todas nuestras peleas, nunca dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo." Dijo Hermione llorando abrazándolo por última vez.  
  
"Gracias a ustedes dos." Susurró Harry a sus amigos cuando los dos estaban por irse y dejar entrar a Laura.  
  
"Los Generales Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley se despiden de su Comandante Harry Potter y le desean buena suerte en su nuevo viaje!" Saludaron los dos al estilo militar. Harry solo pudo asentir, ya sin fuerzas para moverse.  
  
"Hermione, espera." Llamó Harry antes de que se fuera. Cuando la chica se dio vuelta, Harry le dijo: "En la mesita de luz al lado de la cama en tu casa, hay un sobre con una carta. Dáselo a Laura cuando se gradúe. También hay una para ustedes dos. Léanla después de mi funeral, no antes."  
  
"Lo haré." Prometió la Profesora de Aritmancia antes de abandonar la enfermería con su marido.  
  
=====  
  
Laura entró casi llorando a ver a su padre por última vez. A llegar a su lado, solo lo abrazó sin decir ninguna palabra. Las palabras estaban de más en ese momento.  
  
"Papá..." Comenzó la niña, pero Harry la detuvo.  
  
"No digas nada. Viví mucho y tú has sido lo mejor que he me ha pasado junto a tu madre." Dijo Harry con todas las fuerza que podía reunir en ese momento para hablar.  
  
"Me hubiera encantado verte entrar a Hogwarts o estar contigo al recibir la carta, verte graduandote, casándote con el hombre que ames o conocer a mis nietos.  
  
"Te veré desde el otro lado y estaré allí en cada momento guiándote, al igual que tu madre. No dejes que nadie ni nada te detenga. La vida es corta y debes disfrutarla a cada momento.  
  
"No dejes que mi apellido te impida vivir tu propia vida y nunca le preste atención a las comparaciones que te hagan conmigo. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Las comparaciones no te harán disfrutar la vida y te confundirás siempre.  
  
"Te amo Laura. Cuídate mucho."  
  
Al acabar estas palabras, Harry cerró sus ojos y los aparatos que medían su pulso y latidos, comenzaron a sonar con señal de alarma. Madame Pomfrey acudió allí de inmediato, pero antes que hiciera algo, Laura la detuvo. Sabía que su padre había muerto y nada de lo que ella hiciera se lo devolvería.  
  
"Adiós, papá. Te amo." Dijo Laura besando a Harry antes de abandonar la enfermería.  
  
Al salir, todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella. Laura sintió como le temblaron las piernas antes de que se le cerraran los ojos. No sintió a Dumbledore tomándola antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada, ni cuando Minerva la llevó levitada a unas habitaciones privadas para que descanse. Solo sintió una cosa: dolor por la muerte de su padre. 


End file.
